Frozen Guardians
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Elsa has been captured and tortured by Pitch Black, will Jack Frost and his friends be able to save her? And will Pitch let Elsa go?


_**Frozen Guardians**_

Elsa was walking outside in the gardens, she was sort of alone, Anna was with Kristoff, and Olaf was with Sven, and she was outside. But she said "sort of" alone, so she's not completely alone.

"Hey Elsa, how are you?" Jack said. "Miss me?" She smiled and nodded. "My Queen."

"Good, how are you?" Elsa asked. "Yes, I do miss you, my Guardian."

"Good. I have a surprise for you." Jack said. She looked at him, he nodded. "Hold my hand and close your eyes." She looked at him, unsurely. "Trust me." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Elsa asked.

"Almost." Jack said. She smiled. "Alright, open your eyes." She opened her eyes in wonder.

"This is so beautiful, Jack!" Elsa exclaimed. "Who are they?"

"These are my friends: Jamie, Sophie, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Monty, and Pippa." Jack said. _**_**_

Suddenly, all of Jamie's friends hugged Jack; then they went to Elsa, hugging her. Elsa smiled.

"We've missed you, Jack." Jamie said.

"You're pretty." Sophie said to Elsa.

"Why, thank you, Sophie." Elsa said.

"Do you have powers like Jack?" Jamie asked. She nodded and created a snowflake. "Whoa!"

"Pretty!" Sophie said. Then they all went back to the North Pole, they enjoyed the ride.

"This is so wonderful, Jack. Thank you." Elsa said.

"Anything for my Snowflake." Jack said. She blushed, the others smiled. She smiled. They went to the North Pole. After everyone was introduced, they all went to sleep. Anna and Olaf were sleeping on Elsa, Elsa sleeping on Jack, Jamie and Sophie sleeping with Bunny, Cupcake and Pippa sleeping with Tooth, Caleb and Claude sleeping with North, and Monty sleeping with Sandy. Nothing can go wrong because, Manny, was watching them, protecting them. Always.

 _ **_**_ _Ah! Beautiful dreams, but what's better than beautiful…nightmares! Oh, what do I see? I see two sisters building a snowman; a sweet, innocent little snowman. Let's change that, shall we?_ Pitch thought. Pitch uses his bony finger and immediately the snowman turned black like his Nightmares. It started to chase the girls. And guess who the girls were: Anna and Elsa. They squirmed in their sleep. He went to everyone else and created them Nightmares as well. Before he left, he took Elsa with him. Manny was silent, while everyone were squirming in their sleep. _**_**_ "Elsa? El-" Anna said. She looked around, panicking. "Jack! Wake up!" He stirred, facing her.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Elsa's missing!" Anna cried. The others woke up, panicking as well.

"Elsa's missing?!" Olaf cried.

"She's missing?!" Jamie and Sophie cried.

"What do we do?!" Cupcake and Pippa cried.

"We have to save her!" Caleb and Claude cried.

"But how do we save her?" Monty asked.

"Guys, don't worry! Anna and Olaf? Come with me!" Jack said.

"What about us?" Jamie asked.

"You stay with the Guardians. I'll report once I come back." Jack said. They flew to Elsa. _**_**_ The first thing Elsa sees when she wake up is…darkness. Suddenly, she heard something.

"Welcome Elsa." The voice said. Pitch?

"W-What do you want?" Elsa asked. Fear gripped her, she swallowed hard.

"You." Pitch said. She looked at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"W-Why?" Elsa asked, fear rising in her voice.

"For…Jack." Pitch said. He chained her with Nightmare sand. She looked at Pitch as he created something with his sand. Her eyes widen. Is that her Jack? _Jack, it's you, right?_ Elsa thought.

"Jack?" Elsa asked. He walked up to her. His eyes, hair, clothes, and staff were…black.

"Ta-da! I present to you…Dark Jack." Pitch said. She looked at this "Dark Jack."

"What did you do to the real Jack?!" Elsa cried, struggling against her chains. "Where is he?!"

"No need for that, your Majesty, Jack's still alive, this is just my version of him." Pitch said.

"W-What's this "Dark Jack" gonna do to me?" Elsa asked, fear rising in her. Pitch laughed.

"I'm so glad you asked…he'll do the rest of the torture for me." Pitch said. Her eyes grew wide. Torture, nightmares, pain. It won't go away! Suddenly, Pitch reappeared, she struggled to get up.

"W-What do you want now?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing…for now." Pitch said. "Just waiting for Jack." She froze in shock.

"You mean to tell me that I'm bait for Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but as for now you're my…pet." Pitch said. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her in the chest.

"AH! What was that?!" Elsa cried. Again, another sharp pain hit her in the chest. "Please! Stop!"

"Oh! This is just the beginning dear." Pitch said. She fell to her knees, screaming in pain.

"Please! Stop! Please!" Elsa cried. "Jack…please help me…" Elsa trailed off, passing out…... _**_**_ They've been flying for hours; Olaf looked at Anna, fear in his eyes. She looked at him.

"What's wrong, Olaf?" Anna asked.

"I'm scared." Olaf said. Jack looked at him.

"About what? Elsa?" Jack asked. He nodded. "Don't worry, Olaf. She'll be fine, I promise."

"Is it just me, or did everyone else get nightmares last night?" Olaf asked. They looked at him.

"You know, Olaf, you're not the only one, we all did too, even us Guardians." Jack said.

"You-what?" Anna asked. How can even Guardians, _the Guardians,_ get nightmares?

"How can Guardians get nightmares?" Olaf asked.

"I don't…know." Jack said. They heard a voice coming in their direction. Was it…Elsa?

"Jack! Jack, please, help me! Please!" Elsa cried. Without a doubt, he knew it's Elsa. It has to be. _**_**_ "Jamie?" Sophie asked, looking up at her brother.

"Yes, Sophie?" Jamie said.

"I'm scared." Sophie said.

"Scared? Why, mate? Bunny asked.

"I'm scared, because what if Pitch hurts Elsa?" Sophie asked.

"Well, don't you worry mate, Jack and her sister will save her." Bunny said.

"Hey Sophie, look at us!" Jamie's friends called out. They made faces, making her laugh.

"See? Do you feel better?" Tooth asked. She nodded.

"Dingle! Give Sophie a cookie!" North said. After she ate the cookie, she fell asleep on Bunny. _**_**_ They continued through Pitch's lair, it kept getting dark as they walked. Olaf found her. They followed him to see Elsa there, on her knees, bowing her head, hands chained behind her back with Nightmare sand. She looked at Jack, smiling sadly. She struggled to sit in a better position.

"Jack, Pitch is too powerful, even for me, so how do know you'll defeat him?" Elsa asked.

"I did it once, I can do it again." Jack said. "I'm not giving up on you, Elsa."

"The plan: Anna and Olaf will help you esc-" Jack was interrupted by Elsa.

"That's a problem, Jack." Elsa said.

"Problem? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean, Pitch is not alone." Elsa said.

"Not…alone?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

"Pitch has a new partner called "Dark Jack", he wants you gone." Elsa said. "AAAAHHHH!"

"Elsa?!" Olaf said. "Jack what's going on?!"

"Pitch or Dark Jack are–AH!–controlling my–AH!–head!" Elsa cried.

"Pitch! Dark Jack! Get out here! Now!" Jack said.

"Hello there, Jack." Dark Jack said. "Sorry, but Pitch is not here right now and neither are you." Dark Jack said, using his powers to make Anna, Jack, and Olaf disappear. Then he went to Pitch. _**_**_ Elsa sat still, until Pitch and Dark Jack appeared, making her jump back in fear, hitting her head against the wall. Dark Jack went up to Elsa, and grabbed her throat, lifting her off of her feet.

"L-Let me – AH! – go! Please!" Elsa cried. "I-I can't breathe! I beg of you, please! Let me go!" Pitch came up to her, putting a hand over her forehead. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **Elsa's Nightmare**_

 _ **She was walking in her ice palace, until she saw Jack. She went to him to hug him, but he pushed her to the ground, hard. His expression icy cold, serious.**_

" _ **Jack?" Elsa asked. She walked to him; he chained her arms over her head to the wall with his ice. "What?" Suddenly, he beat her with his staff continuously. "Please! Stop! JACK! Please!" He looked at her, his eyes were hypnotized. Anna came in, Elsa looked at her.**_

" _ **Don't look at me like that." Anna said, coldly. "You know what you did wrong." She looked at her. "Don't you remember? 'Go away, Anna! Go away, Anna!'" "You abandoned me! You deserve this!" Elsa looked at her as she walked away. Then her parents came in with an icy expression. They looked exactly like Anna and Jack. She looked at them, begging for help.**_

" _ **You are a disgrace." They said, coldly. She looked at them, jaw dropped as they walked away. She looked at Jack, her last hope left. She started crying, not because of the pain, but because everyone left her. He looked at her, but continued to beat her. Then he stopped, looking at her.**_

" _ **You deserve this…you stopped believing in me for 13 years…You're a monster!" Jack said.**_

 _ **End of Nightmare**_

"I would stop." Pitch sneered, his voice echoing in her mind. "But…I'm having too much fun." _**_**_ Anna saw Jack sitting alone near the window, his hoodie over his head, drawing Elsa with snow.

"Hey Jack." Anna said. He looked at her, taking off his hoodie.

"This is all my fault." Jack said. She put a hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly.

"No Jack, it's not your fault. Nobody knew." Anna said. "Don't blame yourself."

"I don't what to do." Jack said. She looked at him and smiled. She had an idea. A good idea!

"Well…you can start by making a plan." Anna said. He looked up at her, standing up, smiling. _**_**_ Jack looked at Anna, smiling. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, he ran to her side, panicking.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up! Please! Please!" Jack cried, tears in his eyes. The others came in.

"What happened, mate?" Bunny asked, concerned. Tooth gasped and flew over to him with Olaf.

"Jack, I know who did this." Tooth said. He looked at her. "Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head.

"What Tooth is trying to say is whenever Pitch hurts Elsa, he hurts Anna as well." North said.

"We have to save Anna and Elsa quickly…because if Elsa's dies, I melt." Olaf said, crying. _**_**_ Wait a minute! Olaf knows what's going on! He has to tell Jack now or it'll get worse.

"Jack, I know why this happening." Olaf said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Simple, because they are so close, their hearts are connected, meaning, anything that happens to one sister, something similar will happen to the other sister. For example, when Elsa accidentally struck Anna in the heart, it caused them both to suffer. It caused Anna to freeze faster, because Elsa's powers were getting out of control. So, Pitch wants vulnerability." Olaf said, smiling.

"Wow! For a snowman, you are smart." Jamie said.

"Thanks!" Olaf said. He ran to Anna's side. "Anna, please wake up." Suddenly, she woke up.

"Olaf, what happened?" Anna asked.

"Well…you passed out. Because of Pitch." Olaf said.

"Where's Elsa? Because of Pitch? What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Elsa's still missing. Because you and Elsa are so close, your hearts are connected, meaning, anything that happens to one of you, something similar will happen to the other one. For example, when Elsa accidentally struck you in the heart, it caused you both to suffer. It caused you to freeze faster, because Elsa's powers were getting out of control. So, Pitch wants vulnerability." Olaf explained. Anna looked at him, shocked, but smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Olaf. Thank you." Anna said, hugging him ever so tightly. He smiled, hugging her. _**_**_ Jamie looked up at them, fear in his eyes. Anna looked at him, and went down to his height.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Anna asked. She looked at him and held his hands, as he started to cry.

"Scared." Jamie said. "What if Pitch hurts Elsa again? What if he hurts you again? Then what?"

"Shhh! Oh Jamie!" Anna said, as she pulled him close to her chest, hugging him. "You'll be fine." Everyone else came to comfort him, especially Sophie, who looked up at him, and smiled.

"Something tells me that you really care for Elsa." Olaf said. "Don't you?" Jamie smiled. _**_**_ Elsa was able to wake up to see Pitch looking down at her with a cruel, twisted smile on his face. She jumped back in fear. Suddenly, she felt something tighten around her arms. She cried out.

"Let me go! Please!" Elsa cried out in fear. "Please! You're hurting me!"

"Hurting you? Oh! Boo hoo!" Pitch laughed, tightening his grip on her.

"AH! Please! I can't breathe!" Elsa cried.

"Too bad, so sad." Pitch said. He tightened his grip on her, practically choking her to death.

"I don't understand! What do you want?!" Elsa cried.

"Revenge!" Pitch said. Wait, what? _Why?_ Elsa thought. _Jack didn't do anything to you, did he?_ _**_**_ After comforting Jamie, Tooth saw a bright light shine in the room. Manny? Elsa's still gone!

"Look!" Tooth said, pointing. They turned to her direction to see…Elsa crying for help.

"Anna! Jack! Please! Help me!" Elsa cried. She looked at Jack; he turned away, facing the wall.

"I can't." Jack whispered. Anna looked at him in disbelief, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean you can't, Jack?" Anna asked.

"Pitch's too powerful…and if I try to save Elsa…he'll kill her right on the spot." Jack said.

"Well…you have something he doesn't have." Tooth said. He looked at her, confused.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Love." They all said in unison.

"We have to make a plan…now!" Tooth said. They nodded. _**_**_ Bunny looked at Anna, then at Olaf. Olaf seemed to be…scared; confused, hurt…as for Anna, she looked completely scared, unable to breathe. So he went to them, going to Olaf's height.

"You OK, mate?" Bunny asked, holding his twig hand. "You look confused."

"I-I'm scared." Olaf said.

"I know, mate." Bunny said, pulling him closer. "I know."

"Now what?" Anna asked. _**_**_ North looked at Jack, but his eyes were completely focused on Anna, as tears streamed down her face. He knows Jack wouldn't give up on anything, but now, he was more focused on Anna.

"Anna." North said, in his deep, Russian accent. She turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Anna said.

"Come with me. You and Olaf. Come, I want to show you something." North said. They looked at each other and followed. The others looked at each other and continued to make a plan. _**_**_ "North, what's going on?" Anna asked.

"It's about Elsa." North said.

"O-OK, n-now what?" Anna asked, fear rising in her voice.

"This." North said, pointing. She looked up to see the moon shining brightly. She saw an image of Elsa and Pitch. Pitch lured over her as he wrapped her arms with sand, she cried out in pain as he tightened his grip on her. She looked at Olaf as he buried his face in her dress, unable to look.

"We have to save her!" Anna cried.

"I know…it'll just take time." North said.

"How long?!" Anna cried. "North, she can't defeat him by herself!"

"I know." North said.

"If you know…then why are you letting this happen?!" Anna cried. _**_**_ Elsa kept struggling in Dark Jack's grip, until they stopped, and she saw the real Jack…her Jack.

"Hello Jack." Pitch said. Jack turned around and shot ice at him.

"GO AWAY!" Jack cried. Pitch blocked the attack and attacked him back.

"Wait!" Pitch said. "I have a surprise." Jack kept calm, but still pointed his staff.

"What?" Jack asked. Then Dark Jack pulled his staff around her neck and tightened his grip.

"Her." Pitch said, pointing to Elsa as she continued to struggle. He ran up to her and stopped.

"Jack!" Elsa cried. "Help, please!" Pitch looked at her; she gave him a look of fear as he smiled.

"I'll let her go…under one condition." Pitch said. Elsa looked at Jack and shook her head.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The staff." Pitch said. "It's love or staff, Jack. You can't have both."

"No! Jack, it's a trick! AH!" Elsa cried out in pain. He was shaking, he finally he gave it to him.

"Alright, now let her go!" Jack said, raising his arm.

"No." Pitch said. They looked at each other in fear and shock. What now? They need help. Now!

 _ **_**_ Sophie looked at Jamie as she held Pippa's hand. She ran into his open arms, tears in her eyes.

"Jack and Elsa are in trouble, mate." Bunny said.

"OK…now what?" Anna asked.

"To the sleigh!" North said.

"Wait? What?" Anna asked. He nodded.

"Let's go!" Olaf said.

"Whoa! Hold on, Olaf!" Anna said.

"What wrong?" Olaf asked.

"I just don't want you to get lost, that's all." Anna said. He nodded. We went in the sleigh which was very fast. Faster than Kristoff's sled. Suddenly, she saw something in the snow…a letter?

"Stop!" Anna said. North stopped and she walked towards the letter, but when she got close to the snow, she was thrown back, hitting her head hard on the snow. Everyone ran towards her.

"Anna, are you OK?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah. Ow! That hurt!" Anna said, rubbing her head from the pain.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"I-I don't know." Anna said. "But the note said 'Save us.'" Then North got out a…snow globe?

"Antarctica!" North said.

"Antarctica?" Anna asked. He nodded. The sleigh zoomed fast and they landed in the snow.

"Whoa!" Olaf said.

"SHHHH!" Anna said.

"Look!" Tooth said. "Oh, no!"

"AH!" Anna cried. Everyone ran to her, she fell to the ground in pain, holding her chest.

"Well, well, well." Pitch said. Suddenly, she felt her feet off the ground, she struggled to escape.

"LET ME GO!" Anna cried. "ELSA! HELP! PLEASE!" _**_**_

Elsa knew full well that she couldn't do anything. Suddenly, Dark Jack tightened his grip on her.

"NO!" Jack cried. "Let her go!"

"What was that, Frost boy?" Pitch mocked.

"Jack! H-Help me, p-please." Elsa gasped. "P-Please, l-let me go, please!"

"Let my sister go!" Anna cried.

"As for you, Frost boy." Pitch said, as he broke his staff in half.

"JACK!" They all cried at the same time. He cried out in pain; then Pitch shoved him against the wall with his Nightmare sand. He let Anna go; he turned towards her as she continued struggling.

"Why struggle?" Pitch asked.

"Please! Let me go!" Elsa cried fear rising in her voice. He looked at Dark Jack.

"Make sure she suffers." Pitch said. She looked at Dark Jack as he brought his staff close to her neck; she lifted her neck as far as she could. She whimpered in fear. She looked at the others. Suddenly, he stabbed her in the stomach; she cried out in pain, she saw Anna and the others running to her. She gasped from the pain and fell to the ground. She struggled to breathe. Her vision blurred, she saw the Guardians fighting Pitch and Dark Jack. Anna looked at her, crying.

"NO! Elsa, please stay with me, please." Anna said. She looked up at her, wiping her tears away. _**_**_ As Jack slowly regained consciousness, he see Anna crying over Elsa and the Guardians fighting. He saw his staff and fixed it. He ran to aid the Guardians; he saw Pitch and Dark Jack.

"THIS IS FOR MY SNOWFLAKE!" Jack yelled, using all his might to freeze them.

"Good job, Jack." North said, patting Jack's shoulder. "He's gone…forever."

"Jack!" Jamie said. He ran to Elsa, who was struggling to breathe. She looked up at him.

"Jack…I thought you…were dead." Elsa said. He shook my head. Suddenly, Olaf was melting.

"Olaf, you're melting!" Anna cried. He shook his head. Anna was unable to control herself.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf said. Then he was gone…just like that…why? Why? _**_  
**_ Anna shook her head, she couldn't believe it. Elsa…she looked at Jack and the others, crying.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"I-I don't know." Jack said.

"WHY?!" Anna cried.

"Why what?" A voice said, it almost sounded like…Elsa. They all looked up to see…Elsa!

"ELSA!" Anna said.

"SNOWFLAKE!" Jack said, running to Elsa.

"OLAF!" Anna said.

"ANNA!" Olaf said.

"But…how?" Anna asked. Elsa pointed to the moon. She turned…immortal! Just like the others!

"Can you see us?" Elsa asked. Everyone nodded.

"Anna, Elsa, and Olaf…do you vow to protect the children from harm and evil?" North asked.

"We will." They said together.

"Then congratulations…you are now and forever…Guardians." North said. "To the sleigh!"

Suddenly, Jamie walked up to Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. He was at the verge of tears.

"You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if hurts you again?" Jamie asked.

"Whoa! Slow down! Slow down! Are you worried about us?" Anna asked. He nodded.

"Well, don't you worry. Pitch's gone…forever." Elsa said.

"We'll always be in your heart…which makes you a Guardian too." Olaf said. They walked to the sleigh, until Jamie and his friends ran, hugging them. They embraced them back and went to the sleigh. Elsa and Jack created a snowflake with their fingertips, letting it to slide off of their fingers. It flew towards the moon. For Jamie, his friends, for…you to…believe. Do you believe? _**_**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Do You Believe?**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **1/5/17**_


End file.
